


庇护

by V07225



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25744060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V07225/pseuds/V07225
Summary: 亚茨拉菲尔的书店和克鲁利的车——他们在人间的“家”，一个庇护所。他们在天启中失去了各自的庇护所，却成为彼此的庇护所。
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	庇护

关于本特利，亚茨拉菲尔认为她很适合克鲁利，像是为他量身定制的。

纯黑色，像把夜晚披在身上一样，线条流畅又漂亮。她非常优雅，和她的主人一样优雅，也和她的主人一样有点难以驾驭。

亚茨拉菲尔曾经问过克鲁利为什么那么执着于黑色——这一点跟很多人想的不一样，人类偏向于认为天堂是白色而地狱是黑色，可实际上，在天堂和地狱成立的时候，双方都没有考虑过标志性颜色筛选的问题。

而克鲁利回答黑色很酷，很有型，最主要是因为黑色和他的红头发金眼睛很搭。

红色、黑色和一点点金色。这的确很漂亮。

总之，本特利就是这样一辆车。黑得像是把夜晚披在身上一样，每一寸线条都过分漂亮，优雅又顽固，不是那么好驯服。

她和克鲁利很搭，和克鲁利很像——亚茨拉菲尔是在她化为灰烬后才真正意识到这一点的。

没有人能解释这辆公交车为什么会开到伦敦，它本来要去牛津郡。车上没有其他乘客，司机双手握方向盘，袖子卷到肘部，吹着很轻快的口哨。

亚茨拉菲尔和克鲁利一路上都没有说话。他们这段时间经历了很多，疲劳像尘埃一样粘在鼻腔粘膜上，这是奇迹无法抹除的东西。两人都需要一点时间，一点有人陪伴但无人打扰的时间。

于是沉默像牵在他们之间的绳，直到克鲁利用一个响指打开公寓的门，直到他站在门边侧过身：

“请进，天使。”

亚茨拉菲尔突然意识到这是自己第一次来克鲁利住的地方。刚刚在公交上他明明有那么多时间来思考这个问题，有那么多时间来接受和消化“我今天晚上要到克鲁利的公寓去”这个事实，可他偏偏没有。于是当公寓大门在面前打开时，天使突然有些慌乱，陌生和紧张感像苏打水里咕嘟嘟往上冒的小气泡。

亚茨拉菲尔在道谢之后走进公寓。

克鲁利的公寓很宽敞，天花板高得反常，墙壁是灰色。客厅里只有沙发和尺寸惊人的电视，客厅另一侧的回廊通向不知道什么地方，回廊入口处摆着一盆绿植。

这间客厅给他的感觉很贫瘠，同时很奢侈——克鲁利浪费掉了绝大多数空间，客厅空得能听到脚步回声，好像他花钱买下这些空间只是因为他能做到，只是因为他喜欢。

“随便坐，天使，我去找点喝的。”克鲁利说。

可实际上能坐的地方只有沙发。于是亚茨拉菲尔看向客厅中央的真皮沙发——纯黑色，大得毫无必要，新得像是刚拆封。

天使坐在那，臀部的二分之一与沙发相接触，另外二分之一悬空，双手交叉放在膝盖上。这样有些拘谨，而他不希望老朋友回来时看到自己拘谨的样子，于是努力把臀部向后移了几英寸，同时试图找些能吸引视觉注意力的东西。他可以找一幅画或者一件摆设来欣赏… …

但亚茨拉菲尔最后什么都没找到。克鲁利公寓的墙壁空荡荡的，没有任何摆设，没有任何装饰，没挂任何东西，视线无法找到任何焦点。他目光游弋，从一片灰色墙壁到另一片灰色墙壁，这一片和那一片之间并无什么不同。

沙发上没有毛毯，也没有软垫和靠枕。天使突然感觉自己迫切需要一张毯子或者一个软垫，他需要手里把玩一些东西，一些能分散注意力的东西，否则拘谨的怪异感会砌成一面墙。

好在这时克鲁利回来了。

恶魔右手握着一瓶红酒，左手捏了两只酒杯，走过来的姿势优雅又怪异。亚茨拉菲尔确信他听到了脚步回声。

“没有吃的东西了，只有酒。”克鲁利说，“如果你实在嘴馋，可以用奇迹弄一点出来。”

“谢谢，我不需要。”天使回答。

克鲁利倒好酒弯腰递给亚茨拉菲尔，然后在沙发上坐下来。他举杯：“敬世界末日？”

亚茨拉菲尔在碰杯时呢喃：“真是漫长的11年。”

而克鲁利回答：“漫长的6000年。”

亚茨拉菲尔仰头咽下第一口酒，然后是第二口、第三口。他把杯子里的红酒喝完，为自己的贪婪和失态道歉，并向老朋友索要第二杯。

克鲁利倒酒时歪着头，露出脖颈和肩膀之间赤裸的皮肤：“书店的事我很抱歉。”

“不好意思，什么？”

“你的书店，天使。”克鲁利抬起头来，“我很抱歉。”

这句话在亚茨拉菲尔心里翘开小小的一角，关于书店的记忆就从这个角落里涌进来，涌得很快，烟雾一样膨胀弥漫。

的确。天使把手放在沙发上，突然发现沙发摸起来是冷的，不像他自己的布艺老沙发那样温暖柔软。苏活区再没有他的书店了。

亚茨拉菲尔有一瞬间的愣神。他端着酒杯，目光在自己和克鲁利之间的空隙里穿过，看向远处某样实际上并不存在的东西。

“跟我说说吧。”

“说什么？”

“跟我说说她——我的书店，”亚茨拉菲尔看着克鲁利，眼睛像吸饱水的橄榄色海绵，“…. …你最后一次看见她是什么样子。”

这不是个很好回答的问题。

我看见你的书店在燃烧，从她废墟上腾起的烟雾在两个街区外就看得到… …你喜欢的那张桌子烧起来了，留声机在火焰里变成诡异的红色，所有木头都在呻吟。我和你说过木质家具易燃。你的书——它们全都在燃烧，封皮皱起来，边缘打卷，内页烧得一干二净。我从来没见过什么东西能烧得那么快，就在我眼前化成灰。空气里到处都是灰烬，你热爱的书籍们的尸体和灵魂。然后横梁砸下来… …消防车停在路边，他们从窗外喷水，玻璃碎了，你的烟草没有毁于火焰，而是毁于高压水枪。

他不知道怎么和亚茨拉菲尔说这些。

克鲁利习惯戴墨镜，从来不分场合，因为他有一些需要被藏起来的情绪，而且从来不喜欢被窥探。最主要的原因是墨镜很酷，克鲁利认为这是为自己量身定制的东西。

但有些时候他渴望被窥探，需要对方——特指亚茨拉菲尔——接收并解读自己眼睛里的东西。于是克鲁利摘下墨镜挂在领口，比琥珀还要通透明亮的金色让天使向后缩了缩。

“你的书店——”他感觉嘴巴很干，苦涩味在舌根蔓延，一层干燥的沙铺在舌床上，“她最后——”

这实在不是很好回答的问题。

克鲁利把嘴张开，然后合上，再张开，下颌反复做着单调乏味的重复性运动。像提线木偶，有人在期待他说出什么重要的东西来，可他只觉得自己是个傻瓜。

亚茨拉菲尔看着他，眼睛是橄榄色，眼角和眉梢微微下垂。他看起来很伤心，同时充满怜悯，克鲁利不确定伤心和怜悯各自的占比是多少。

“她最后——”恶魔发出尖锐的喘息和一个鼻音，坠在舌尖上的词终于滚落下去，“她和我的本特利一样…. …你当时在场。”

他没法给出更细节的答复了。

亚茨拉菲尔眨了两下眼睛。他花几秒钟时间来消化和理解这句话，然后吐出几个雾气一样轻而飘忽不定的音节：“噢，天啊。”

“我很抱歉。”克鲁利低着头。没戴墨镜的时候他多少会感到一点不自在，因为眼睛总会把所有情绪暴露得过于彻底，或者纯粹是因为习惯。他习惯藏在黑色镜片后面窥探亚茨拉菲尔，目光直勾勾的，毫不躲闪，但现在他有点不敢看亚茨拉菲尔的脸，尤其不敢直视对方的眼睛。

恶魔把身体弓起来，肩胛骨撑起皮肤，像不安和焦虑本身一样尖锐。他是渴望被亚茨拉菲尔直视、窥探和解读的，那个天使的目光让他浑身发抖，但他不敢，尤其是在这个时候。

他的天使失去了书店，一间被小心呵护了两百多年的书店。他知道苏活区的旧书店对亚茨拉菲尔来说意味着什么，那是他的——

“我的书店是我的家，我在人间的庇护所。”亚茨拉菲尔说。

该死，就是这样。克鲁利听到自己又发出一个鼻音。他仰头咽下大量红酒。

“她跟我很像。”天使的声音是柔软的，很平静，算不上太悲伤，“我按照自己喜欢的方式去布置她… …叠起来的书，沙发上永远堆满毛毯和靠枕，总是有点乱。”

“你的沙发是布艺的，毛毯是羊绒，它们摸起来都很软，还有很多格子。”克鲁利挑高眉毛，双眼放空，“我第一次去你的书店时，感觉这地方完全不有型，可她就是你会喜欢的那种地方。她很像你。”

“你当时给我带了巧克力做礼物。”亚茨拉菲尔笑起来，笑声很轻。他坐在沙发上，把臀部向后挪了几英寸。无事发生，这新得过分的真皮沙发并不会突然塌下去。于是他继续向后挪，直到背脊舒舒服服地抵在靠背上。

“庆祝你终于找到了定居的地方，一个家。我们过去总是居无定所，天使，到处走，从美索不达米亚到欧罗巴，几千年。”

“最开始是花园… …山川，平原，沙漠，洪水，城池。最后我——对，你说得没错——我终于有了一个家。”

“家”这个词在亚茨拉菲尔口中听起来尤其悦耳。一位天使的家，远称不上干净整洁，东西永远随手乱放，空气里悬浮着细小尘埃，你还能闻到油墨、红茶和可可的味道。

有关书店的联想让克鲁利想笑。他记得自己是怎样用响指开门，无视“停止营业”的告示牌径直走到亚茨拉菲尔面前，然后在那张布艺沙发上消磨掉很多很多个夜晚，并在第二天离开时把自己的手表、胸针、袖扣甚至是车钥匙遗忘在沙发上。

反正他从来不需要车钥匙。

而他的老爷车就停在书店门口，不偏不倚地压在“禁止停车”的双黄线上，非常漂亮，极其嚣张。

从来没有哪一辆车能停在亚茨拉菲尔的书店门口，除了克鲁利的老爷车。

现在他们都在火中烧成了灰烬。

“你从来不说这是你的‘家’。”亚茨拉菲尔换了个话题，“你说这是你的公寓，你的地方，但从来不说这是你的家。”

克鲁利耸耸肩：“恶魔并不太需要一个家，我买下这栋公寓只是因为——它很酷，安东尼·J·克罗里需要有一个这么酷的地方。”

亚茨拉菲尔笑了。

“这栋公寓里我唯一关心的是我的绿植。”恶魔说，“它们在另一个房间，你想看看吗？”

“你怎么关心它们？”

“威胁，恐吓，咒骂，大吼大叫。”关心绿植的恶魔耸耸肩，“我知道该如何对待这些不知好歹的小垃圾。”

“认真的吗，亲爱的？该有人教教你什么是真正的关心。”

“我不是很感兴趣。”

“比如这样。”亚茨拉菲尔把红酒杯放在脚边，张开双臂向克鲁利伸出手来。

这是一个非常友好的姿势。双臂伸展，肘关节微微弯曲，肩膀到手腕完全放松，向内勾的手指意味着欢迎和邀请。天使友好的邀请在克鲁利头上敲了一下，不轻不重。

“这是什么？”他明知故问。

“一个拥抱，来自老朋友的关心。”

克鲁利用非常简洁精辟的字眼咒骂地狱，然后坐直身体：“我知道这是拥抱，但是我们以前从来不做这个。拥抱是人类的行为，是吧，这是你说的，1027年之前。”

亚茨拉菲尔感觉自己心里面某个地方被撞了一下。1027年，记得那么清楚，这个数字让他面颊和胸腔一起升温。

“对不起。”他说，保持着发出邀请的姿势，“我的拥抱迟到了1027年。”

克鲁利真的没法抗拒这个，可他不知道该怎么做，拥抱是违反恶魔天性的行为。他突然感觉自己的四肢太长了，并不协调，而过瘦的身材则不适合拥抱。更要命的是恶魔不知道要如何拥抱——要怎样接纳，手脚应该放在什么地方，拥抱要持续多久，应该坐直还是把身体弯起来。

他坐在那一动不动，眼睛瞪得很大，像个傻瓜。

于是亚茨拉菲尔决定自己主动一些。他向老朋友靠过去，身体温暖，怀抱张开，双臂像夏天傍晚的云一样把克鲁利裹起来。

天使感觉那条蛇的身体抖了一下，像受惊的动物，脊柱绷成一块细长细长的硬木板。于是他在这块木板上拍了拍，让他软化，让他放松。

迟了1027年的一个拥抱。克鲁利感觉有些头晕，双手像翅膀那样抬起再放下，不知道到底要放在哪里比较好。

“你从来不说这间公寓是你的家，因为它确实不是。”亚茨拉菲尔抱着他，把下巴放在克鲁利肩膀和脖颈之间的空隙里，声音是暖的，“家对我们来说是一个庇护所，比如我的书店。而你的庇护所是你的车。”

克鲁利吸了一下鼻子。亚茨拉菲尔很迟钝，迟钝得气人，但另外一些时候这位天使又非常敏锐，同样敏锐得让人生气。他试着把肩膀靠在亚茨拉菲尔的肩膀上，思维和身体同样僵硬，在几次毫无必要的深呼吸后才抛出一句没头没脑的答复：

“… …开了很多年，连一丝划痕都没有。”

“我真抱歉。”亚茨拉菲尔像安慰孩子那样拍着他的背脊，“我刚刚才意识到她对你来说意味着什么，她和我的书店一样，是一个庇护所… …”

“她是辆好车。”克鲁利慢慢把身体重量移到亚次拉菲尔身上。

“和你一样漂亮又优雅，有点难以驯服，非常固执。”

“非常固执。她是最固执的皇后乐队歌迷。但她还是会接受我的个人爱好，比如詹姆斯·邦德子弹孔贴纸。”

“还是我陪你排队去领的，那是你唯一一次乖乖给汽车加油。”

“她的出色之处就在于，不用汽油也能开到一百五十迈。”克鲁利在亚茨拉菲尔肩膀上蹭了蹭，感觉很好，他僵直的背脊逐渐放松，“你上次把小饼干忘在了我的后座上，再上次是一盒可可粉，还有那种特别恶心的橡皮糖。”

“橡皮糖很可爱。”

克鲁利皱着鼻子耸耸肩：“我前几年刚刚给她换了一套音响系统，最新最贵的那种。”

“但她还是不允许你听比波普爵士乐。”

恶魔不打算纠正“比波普爵士乐”这个说法。他抬起双手环在天使身上——很温暖，让人安心，比他想象中还要柔软——回应这个迟到了1027年的拥抱。

“天启”之后的第一个夜晚很寻常，靛青和深紫色铺出粉彩画一样的过渡，伦敦陷入睡梦当中。再过几个小时东半球的人们会陆续醒来，不情不愿地离开枕头和床铺，然后继续生活、继续忙碌。

克鲁利在亚茨拉菲尔的怀抱中完全放松下来。他们蜷在沙发上靠着彼此，慢慢寻找更舒服的姿势。一旦习惯“拥抱”之后，恶魔便发现自己的身体似乎对这种感觉上了瘾。他想一直抱着亚茨拉菲尔，变成蛇把这朵暖融融的软云缠起来，然后趴在上面打盹，想睡多久就睡多久。

既然“世界末日”已经不存在了，那么便没有什么可以打扰他们的拥抱。

他没发现亚茨拉菲尔是什么时候用奇迹变出靠垫和毛毯的，那些织物堆在真皮沙发上，每一件都是格子纹，与整座公寓格格不入，但让人感到安心。

“我们今天都失去了庇护。”亚茨拉菲尔说，“无论是书店和车，还是——”

“还是各自的阵营。”克鲁利回答。他眯着眼睛，开始犯困。

“是。”亚茨拉菲尔叹了口气，很轻，“但好在我们可以成为对方的庇护所。”

“你说什么？我没听清。”克鲁利其实听得很清楚，但他想听那个天使再说一次。

亚茨拉菲尔低头盯着克鲁利。恶魔有点心虚，他把双腿蜷起来缩进毛毯里，同时身体向下滑，试图用毛毯和靠垫把自己埋起来。

可天使在这时开口了。

“我们可以成为对方的庇护所。”他说，柔和而坚定，“这是你说的，我们属于自己的阵营。”

克鲁利发出一个黏糊糊的鼻音，然后在亚茨拉菲尔身上蹭了蹭。

夜晚不会太长，明天还会发生很多事情，生活依旧充满不确定。

但至少有一点是可以确定的——天使和恶魔蜷在沙发上，相互依靠，彼此拥抱——他们在失去庇护的同时得到了新的庇护。

“我有个提议，天使。”

“什么？”

“以后我们能定期拥抱吗？感觉很好。”克鲁利抬头，金眼睛一眨不眨。

“每周一次？”亚茨拉菲尔问，他喉咙发痒，嘴角想要微笑。

“每天一次。或者每天三次。”

而这庇护永远不会失效。

**FIN.**


End file.
